


Missing

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Series: Jack and Ydris have a baby AU [3]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: M/M, Medieval AU, Tumblr Prompt, baby au, child goes missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Joan, Jack and Ydris' daughter, goes missing one stormy night





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/gifts).



Duke Jack was pacing with agitation leaking from each step. He had been pacing for over an hour and a half, since his boyfriend had gone out into the dense woods to search for their daughter. About twenty minutes ago, the heavens had opened and thrown down buckets of rain that seemed not to relent. The thunder and flashes of lightning were mixed in just for good measure. The claps of thunder made him wince but his fears of the storm were quickly forgotten for the fear that his daughter wouldn’t come home.

She had wandered off from Ydris’ care after he had been trying to teach her some meditation to calm her when she was a little annoyed. However, once Ydris had shut his eyes, she had run off. This was about two hours ago.

Ydris had run home to tell Jack, who had immediately had a handful of knights go out and look for the young girl as well as some villagers. Cries of ‘Joan! Joan!’ had echoed throughout the forest for a good half an hour before Jack had stopped listening.

The wizard had tried all of his magical tricks to locate Joan, but to no avail, he was too worked up to concentrate on his magic properly. Now, he was begging the various magical creatures of the woodland to help him. A small group of fairies had helped him to search in the smaller places, such as hollowed out tree trunks, that the magician’s tall body couldn’t fit into. Ydris, in his frantic panic, disturbed the peace of the forest as he yelled for his ten year old daughter, shoving through the undergrowth with his hands and staff. His panic had fuelled his magic, which was slowly creeping into the plants and shrinking them back away from his presence.

‘Joan!’ he cried, throat aching from continued yelling. 'Please, Joan! Come here!’ But there wasn’t even a small animal’s cry in response.

A woodland fairy touched down on his shoulder. She brushed her tiny hand over his cheek in comfort, down the dried track of tears. 'Good sir,’ she sang, 'I’m sure Joan will find her own way home.’

'You don’t know that,’ the wizard replied, 'you know as well as I that the forest holds countless dangers, especially to a young girl with no way of protecting herself.’

The fairy chuckled, a musical little noise that sounded like the smallest of bells tinkling. 'You’d be surprised,’ she said, 'she is _your_ daughter after all. Born of _your_ magic.’ And without another word, she flew away.

Ydris gulped down his fear. The fairy was right; Joan had his own magic running through her veins, and with it, she would be safe. His stomach settled down a little with that small comfort. He swept back his soaked hair from his eyes and moved his sopping cloak from the path of his feet. And then he stepped forward and searched once more.

Back at Duke Jack’s house, he had stopped pacing and stood at the window. He should have been out there searching for his daughter with his boyfriend, but he had a village to look after, minus those that had also gone to search. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t hear the tiny knock on the door, drowned by the hammering rain.

Almost.

He rushed to the door, and paused with his hand gripped around the handle. The image of one of his knights or a villager or, worse, Ydris in floods of tears, cradling the still body of Joan. The Duke couldn’t bear to open the door… until another tiny knock of a tiny hand came from the oak of the door.

Once the door was open, Jack burst into tears. There stood Joan, looking up at her father with concern, and an innocent display of guilt. The Duke collapsed onto his knees and scooped his daughter into his arms. 'Never do that again, Joan,’ he sobbed, 'never, ever, run away from me or Papa again, okay?’ He pulled back to look at her through the blur of his tears.

'Okay, Daddy, I promise,’ Joan replied, reaching up to clasp her hands around Jack’s neck, 'I’m really sorry for worrying you and Papa.’

'Where we you? Who were you with?’

'I was with the woodland fairies, they were really nice and gave me some cake to eat,’ she said, pulling away from her father’s embrace and pulling out two slices of cake from her pocket, 'I took some away with me for you and Papa.’

Jack laughed, taking the cake in his hands. 'Thank you, my dear,’ he said, 'now, let’s get you inside and change your wet clothes. Then I’ll let everyone know that you’re safe and sound.’

'There were people searching for me?’ Joan asked, taking Jack’s hand as they went back into the house.

'Of course there were,’ the Duke said, 'you’re so important to me and your Papa.’

Joan grinned. 'Thank you, Daddy, for caring so much.’

Jack chuckled. 'Of course,’ he replied, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
